


The Massage

by TigerLily



Category: Proof of Life (2000)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dino treats Terry to a little TLC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Massage

Firm hands found knots in Terry’s back that he couldn’t believe his muscles had managed to tie themselves into. He buried his head into his pillow and moaned.

Dino ran the tip of his tongue around the curve of Terry’s ear before murmuring into it, “So tense.”

Terry grunted in response to his lover’s teasing.

“What was that?”

“Too many months spent hunched over a crappy ham radio, mate,” the Aussie raised his head and replied.

“You did good, pal.” Dino captured Terry’s mouth in a soft kiss while his hands continued to massage the kinks from his lover’s back.

fin


End file.
